Forbidden Memories
by Veromorphia
Summary: The young Vegeta wakes up on a planet, just finished a purging mission, and is about to head home. Bulma's about to take a trip to planet Freiza. They meet and so do thier eyes for the first time.
1. Liftoff

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
Forbidden Memories  
Chapter one;lift-off  
  
The twenty-one year old Saiya-jin prince opened his black eyes to meet the gaze of Nappa, his sworn bodygaurd. He was in the dark, surrounded by the rotting corpses of the reptilain, humaniod race that he and his comrads had just made extinct. He smirked at the memory of the terrified screams as he had releaced large quantities of powerful ki blasts. His only regret was that he had been following the orders of Freiza. He despized the lizzard, and couldn't wait until he was powerful enough to detsroy him.  
  
"Hay, Vegeta, wake up. Lord Freiza expected us back over an hour ago.", the larger man said.  
  
"I wasn't sleeping.", Vegeta lied. He didn't like the fact that Nappa had awoken before him. It may have shown a certain weakness on his part, and weakness was not something that was allowed to exist within the prince of all saiya-jins. He looked over at Raddits, who was still asleep, and sighed in relief as he realized that he wasn't the last one to wake up. "So, the weakling's still out?"  
  
"Raddits? Yeah. I'll get him up.", Nappa replied.  
  
"No. I'll do it." He walked over to the older man, who seemed to almost dissappear in his mass of hair. He got about a foot from Raddits's ear, and screamed, "RADDITS!". At that, Raddits's large hand instinctively flew up to inflict a blow upon Vegeta's face, which he accepted. The punch hit his unmoving chin.  
  
"M-my prince.", Raddits stammered, in realization of his treason, "Forgive me. I didn't know..."  
  
Nappa and Vegeta looked at eachother. They began softly chuckling, and slowly advanced to a loud series of lauphs. Some color spread across Raddits's cheekbones.  
  
"You are forgiven.", Vegeta said sarcastically, "And please Raddits, true Saiya-jins seldom blush." This only brought a more striking red to his cheeks. "Nappa.", Vegeta said seriously, ending the humerous moment.  
  
"Yes, Vegeta?"  
  
"How long is the trip back to Planet Freiza?"  
  
"Two hours, standard time."  
  
"Well then, let's get going. We wouldn't want to dissappoint Lord Frieza.", Vegeta said.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
On earth, a nineteen year old Bulma Briefs was typing in the final launch codes for the historical liftoff.  
  
About a year earlier, one of her fathers workers who was on a survaying job, had come across a strange, sphere-shaped ship. When her father heard of this, he had been extatic, and had quickly burried himself in the project.  
  
Her father had reactivated the ship, and decoded the strange language on the computors. There had been a map built into the system, and several planets, yes planets, were already programed into the auto-pilot. They examined thier choices, and, although something interested Bulma about the name of the planet "Vejita-sei", they decided, almost randomly, to visit the planet called "Frieza".  
  
The reading on the computors estimated the trip from Chikyuu(apparently meaning Earth) to planet Freiza at about a year, but Bulma and her father were proud to say that they had shortenned that time exponentailly, and converted the tecnology to a larger ship capable of holding several people.  
  
Bulma's father had decided not to go, realizing that his daugter was set on running this mission by herself. He insisted, however, that Bulma bring some bodygaurds. The other occupants of the ship would be Goku, who was now sixteen, and Krillin, who was seventeen, so Bulma's superiority would not be threatened.  
  
"Ah, Bulma?", Goku asked, his hand resting on the back on his spiky head with a cuteness that only he could pull off. Goku had grown probebly almost two feet in the past year and a half. He went from looking like a stout little boy, to a tall, well-built teenager. She honestly may have fallen for him if she didn't already have Yamcha, who, by the way had been too "busy" to come on this trip with her. Jerk!, she thought. "Bulma?", Goku persisted. She had completely forgotten about him.  
  
"Oh, sorry Goku. What were you going to say?"  
  
"Exactly how long is the trip there going to take?"  
  
"About two hours, Goku. Remember? I told you that about six times."  
  
"Sorry.", he said.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
With that, Bulma pushed a final button, and the door closed. The liftoff was very fast, and scared her more than anything the had previously experienced, but she would be strong, she was, after all, the captain, as well as the richest nineteen year old in the world, the smartest female in the world, and, in two hours, she would be the first woman to set foot on an alien planet.  
  
From the author: This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I don't want to beg you not to hate it or anytrhing like that, but please, write me some reviews. I really do like to know what people think of my work. It would mean so much to me. Thanks! 


	2. Black and Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
Chapter two; black and blue eyes  
  
The ride seemed longer than it actually was. They were only about ten minutes form landing, but those minutes were sure to feel like an eternity. Bulma was anxious, and Goku was restless. Krillin was just kind of scared. Bulma wondered constantly what they would find.  
  
"Bulma, how much longer?", Goku asked, looking anxiously out the window.  
  
Bulma was fed up, and snapped, "Ten minutes, Goku! You asked me that thirty seconds ago!"  
  
"I'm sorry.", Goku said quietly.  
  
Guilt overcame her. How could someone so powerful be so gentle, and easily hurt. "Oh, Goku, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I'm just a little anxious myself, ya know?"  
  
Goku immediately brightened up. That kid. "No problem. I shouldn't have been badgering you so much." Goku looked over at his best friend. "Hay, Krillin, you haven't said much of anything the whole ride. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Goku.", Krillin replied.  
  
Another couple of minutes passed, than Bulma smiled. "Goku."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Look."  
  
Goku strained his neck, and looked at the sight on the other side of the windsheild. "There it is!", Goku said, as he too saw the planetr coming towards them at an alarming rate. The ship began bumping a bit as the motor tried to slow down to soften the landing.  
  
"Brace yourselves!", Bulma said, right before ship practically crash landed on the incredibly strong landing pad. Bulma couldn't help but let out a small shriek.  
  
"What was that?!", Krillin yelled, "Is the ship broken?!"  
  
"No.", Bulma said, "I'm pretty sure that's how we were supposed to land."  
  
"Were here.", said Goku.  
  
Surprizingly, this was a realization for Bulma. It hadn't really sunk in until she heard the words from Goku. "Everyone unbukle!", she yelled in excitement. She tested the oxygen, and opened the door, but didn't go out just yet. "Goku, you go out first."  
  
"Alright." Goku took a step out of the door, and imediately started acting strange. His knees bent, he became hunched, and his arms wet into flexing mode, as if he were having trouble standing.  
  
Krillin began walking out, saying, "Goku, what's wrong."  
  
"Krillin, no!", goku yelled.  
  
A horrible snap could be heard as both of Krillin's legs instantly broke, and he fell to the ground, unconsious.  
  
Goku staggered over to his friend, and picked him up, craddling his head. He walked painfully back to the ship, and layed Krillin down. A breath could be heard going into Krillins lungs. "Thank Kami.", Goku said, through a sigh of relief. Bulma saw tears in the sixteen -year-old's eyes. "Will he be alright, Bulma?"  
  
"Goku, calm down. He'll be fine. See. He's waking up already."  
  
And, indeed, Krillin awoke. "My legs!", he yelled. Goku gave him a sensu bean, and he was fine.  
  
Bulma tested every aspect of the planet after that incident, and found the problem; the gravity. It was ten times that of earth. The computers told the gravity level of one of the planets; Vejita-sei, to have been at this level, but it said nothing about Planet Freiza. Bulma withdrew two gravity harnesses, which would srround the person wearing them witrh a protective "aura". She did not have a third one for Goku, but he said that was fine.  
  
Bulma and Krillin wore the harnesses, and Goku braced himself they walked out of the ship. They all looked around in amazement at the strange buildings that surrounded them. A moment of peace.  
  
Boom! The landing pad next to them was suddenly occupied, and the brease had sent them all to the ground. The protective aura's, and Goku's overall strength, protected them from injury. Then suddenly the two landing pads over wer also occupied.  
  
The small, round ship in the spot next to them opened, and a figure walked out. A figure no taller than her with an unbelievable widows peak, and a tall mountain shaped hairstyle that dared to defy physics. She looked into his black eyes-yes, he had black eyes!-, and felt emotions she had never felt before.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prince Vegeta felt an indescribable lump in his throte, as she staired into the clear blue eyes of the female.Yes, it had blue eyes and blue hair. It was the strangest thing he had ever seen. For the moment, he didn't question who or what she was, or why she was here. He simply questioned what was happenning to him. He was to much of a Saiya-jin to to let this go on any longer. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?!", he asked harshly.  
  
"I'm a scientist from the planet earth. Ah...I mean Chikuu.", again, thier eyes met, as she said, "My name is Bulma Briefs."  
  
From the author: I don't know if planet Freiza really has ten times gravity or not. I just kind of guessed. I hope I get some reveiws. 


	3. The Mysterious Tail

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
hay belle-fille. I'm sorry I didn't answer your question. Another mistake of pure stupidity. I must be going senile before my time. Antway, the anwere is, I don't know. Sorry. Told you I was no internet genious. Thanks for the nice reviews. I welcome many others. ; )  
  
--------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three; The Mysterious Tail  
  
Raddits looked at the prince, and whispered softly to Nappa, "He's been staring at it for ten seconds."  
  
Raddits saw his friend's eyes widen. "That's nothing.", Nappa said, "Look."  
  
Raddits looked in the direction Nappa was pointing, and felt his jaw drop. The prince's tail was unravled from the normal Saiya-jin defensive position, and gently wagging from side to side. "I don't get it.", he said, "Doesn't he know someone could easily grab that thing."  
  
Nappa replied with awed silence.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'One of us is going to have to stop this', Bulma thought, as she realized that she was mentally incapable of breaking away from his eyes, those dark and mysterious eyes...Wait. For a second her whole grasp on reality had seemed to slip away. Black eyes were not uncommon, she reminded herself, she was on a mission with two black eyed people right now. What was she thinking? Nevertheless, she was still stairing into those eyes. There was somrthing different about them, something so...alien.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta had yelled at her..uh...it. It should stop looking at him sometime soon. This was becoming awkward. 'Stop it!', Vegeta thought to himself. Yet he couldn't. He simply couln't break his visage away from that of the mysterious...no...the strange, sick-looking thing. Was he being psycicly attacked? Was it some sort of mind control? Vegeta wasn't sure. All he knew was that he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, stop looking into her eyes, those blue pools of ....No.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
This was really getting strange, Bulma thought. Something, anything, had to break this silence.  
  
"Hi.", came a familar, cheerful voice from behind, "I'm Goku."  
  
They both turned to face him, and the moment was over. That magnificent boy had saved her once again. Bulma let out a sigh of relief, then turned back to the man, avioding the eyes. She felt her hand going to the back of her head in that Goku like way, and let out a nervous chuckle. He simply staired at her with a coldness that genuinely chilled her heart, then turned, and started walking.  
  
"Hay, you never told me your na- Ahh!", she screached as she saw something much more alien than his eyes; a tail! A brown, furry tail! Just like...Goku! Was Goku, the little boy she knew so well, an alien?!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
That foolish woman...no..thing. What was she..it screaming about? He looked at Nappa and Raddits, who were eyeing him strangely. "What?!", he demanded.  
  
"Ah...nothing.", Nappa said, then they both looked away.  
  
"Hay.", Vegeta heard a vioce say from behind.  
  
"What?", Vegeta answered the boy.  
  
"You have a tail just like mine." The boy waved his tail in the air, and Vegeta involintarily gasped. It was impossible. Every other saiyan in the universe besides he, Nappa, and Raddits had been destroyed with Vejita-sei over fifteen years ago.  
  
He looked at Nappa, who shrugged his shoulders, then at Raddits, who seemed to be in a minor state of shock. "What is it Raddits?", the Prince asked softly.  
  
"I knew he looked familar.", Raddits replied.  
  
"What do you mean?", Vegeta asked.  
  
"K-kakarot.", said Raddits.  
  
"What?", the prince of all saiya-jins persisted.  
  
Raddits replied not to his prince, but to the boy himself, "Brother." 


	4. Brotherly Bonds

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
chapter four; Brotherly Bonds and Blue Skin  
  
"So I have a brother?", Goku said in disbelief, "And I'm an alien?" A rare thing happened then. Goku lost his apitite, and refused the food that the long-haired man offered him.  
  
"Well, Kakarot, perhaps to her planet you could be called an alien.", Goku's brother continued.  
  
"Every Saiya-jin is an alien now.", the big bald man said.  
  
"Shut up.", the short one demanded.  
  
"What did you call me?", Goku asked his brother  
  
"Kakarot. It is your birth name after all.", Raddits continued.  
  
"What about our parents?"  
  
"Gone. Along with our whole race.", Raddits replied emotionlessly, as if he didn't even care, "The planet was destroyed not long after you were born. We, the four men here right now are all that are left of the proud Saiya- jins." Goku swallowed. Many years ago, he had lost his grandpa, and the memory was still fresh in his mind. Now, just as quickly as he had aquired parents, they were taken away from him. They were dead. Raddits took savage bite of the meat in his hand, as if he were just casually speaking about something unimportant.  
  
"Don't you...even...care?", he asked sadly.  
  
"What do you mean?", Raddits replied.  
  
"Don't you...miss them?"  
  
"I suppose...I mean, I'll never aquire fathers rank as squad commander, I'll never find a woman. Well, no use living in the past.", his brother said, still with no emotion.  
  
"I mean" Goku rubbed his forehead. "didn't you love them."  
  
"What?! Oh. I've heard this word before. Once on a purging mission a weakling attacked me saying that he would 'avenge the death of the one he loved'. It's some sort of mental bond right? I hate to break it to you, brother, but it isn't a saiya-jin emotion." He took another bite.  
  
"What's wrong with you?!", Goku yelled, as he stood up, knocking over the table, and attempting to push the larger man onto the ground. The push Goku gave did nothing, and he soon felt an unbelievable punch on his face.  
  
"Nothing.", Raddits replied, "But there is definately something wrong with you."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kakarot looked up at him, his nose gushimg blood, and his eyes watering. "You don't even care!", he cried, "You don't even care!!!"  
  
"Brother,", Raddits said, feeling horribly embarassed at his brothers disgrace, "are you crying? Stop it! I didn't hit you that hard!"  
  
"You monster!!!", Kakarot replied., "How can you be so cold?!!!"  
  
"Kakarot, if you actually do 'care' about your family, you will stop disgracing the entire line!"  
  
"Disgrace?! I'll bet you didn't even cry for then when you found out that they were dead?!"  
  
"No, I didn't. And do you want to know why? It's because I'm a Saiya-jin! Saiya-jins simply don't cry! They don't love! They don't 'care'!!!"  
  
"I do!!!", Kakarot cried through bitter tears.  
  
"Well,then maybe your not my brother after all.", Raddits said, in a quieter tone.  
  
"I sure hope not!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh, poor Goku, thought Bulma, as she looked on at the spectacle. He had so many feelings about his parents, and wanted only to share them with his brother, which was apparently too much to ask. The boy was in so much pain. There must have been some sort of mistake. There was no way Goku was related to this brute.  
  
"Congradulations, Raddits.", Nappa(she had learned his name over the coarse of the conversation) said, "You've finnally found a Saiya-jin weker than yourself. I'm not surprized that he just happens to by your little brother."  
  
"Shut up, Nappa.", he replied, "your not that much stronger than me."  
  
"Yeah, only a little less than five and a half times, and Prince Vegeta here has you more than ten fold. I guess your not the weakest Saiya-jin anymore."  
  
'Ah, he has a name.', she thought, momentarily forgetting about poor Goku. Vegeta...That sounded familar...Vejita-sei!  
  
"Excuse me. Vegeta?", Bulma asked.  
  
"Did you just adress me by my name, Creature?!", Vegeta replied.  
  
"What was the name of your planet?"  
  
"None of your business...Vejita-sei."  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
"Hmpf.", was his reply.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Why did he answer the woman? He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure about much of anythig anymore.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
'What a jerk!', Bulma thought, 'I feed him, and treat him nicely, and...and this is the thanks I get?!' Although...  
  
"Vegeta.", said a figure who had suddenly appeared behind the prince. He had blue skin, and green hair, but besides that, he was kind of cute.  
  
"Oh, what now?", Vegeta said, turning around. "What do you want, Zarbon?"  
  
"It's not what I want. It's what Lord Freiza wants. He said that he expected you in his quarters over four hours ago. What are you doing?", the blue man said.  
  
"Eating.", Vegeta replied.  
  
"Who are these people?"  
  
"Don't ask me."  
  
"Well, come on, Vegeta. Lord Freiza doesn't have all day."  
  
"Fine.", said Vegeta, "Nappa, Raddits, lets go. The lizzard calls."  
  
And then he was gone. They were all gone faster than Bulma could see. 'Goodbye', she lipped. She threw out a gravity-controlled capsule house; thier temporary home. Somehow, she knew in her heart they would be back, or atleast one of them would, and she wasn't the leaste bit afraid...  
  
From the author: Please review! 


	5. Before Tonight

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
Chapter Five; Never Loved Before Tonight  
  
Prince Vegeta found himself restless, unabe to sleep. Something was being blocked out of his mind, and he didn't want to know what it was. Yet he couldn't block it anymore.  
  
A very un-saiya-jin emotion was creeping it's way inside his head. He couldn't describe it with a saiya-jin word, but knew somewhere deep within him what it meant. It meant that he relied on another person. It meant that the independent prince not only needed but *wanted* someone else in his life. It was a caring, a concideration, a ...love!...No!!!  
  
He knew that he had ben beaten. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. He crept out of his room, and silently flew down the hall. He reached the main doorway out of the elite quarters, and flew toward the last place he had seen her, both hoping and dreadding with all his heart that she would still be there.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma found herself typing a data report that wasn't even needed, too restless to sleep, and not wanting to know the reason why. She had Yamcha back home, she reminded herself, and as much as she hated to admit it, she still loved him. Plus, Yamcha had black eyes too. Wait! What was she thinking, she couldn't betray him, and she couldn't love *him*.  
  
Oh, who was she kidding?! She walked outside, knowing who she would find.  
  
"Bulma, was it?", she heard the dark figure say.  
  
"Yes, Vegeta. You remembered."  
  
"How could I forget." He walked closer, so she could make out his every detail. "I'll answer that. I couldn't. I could never forget anything about you."  
  
"Ditto(some pokemon for belli-fille)."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At that moment, all mental bariers were broken. Thier minds fused. Every emotion was felt simotaniously by both prince and the unoficail princess.  
  
"You are the most exotic thing I've ever seen...no, the most beautiful.", the prince said, "I have never had emotions before today. Every emotion I have ever felt, every feelling I have ever had was for you. You are all I have ever felt, all I have ever loved."  
  
"You *are* different. I love you too, Vegeta! I've never truely loved before now either. I just didn't realize it until I met you. I'll never love anyone else again!"  
  
"I wasn't different before. I was the most Saiya-jin of them all, but you changed me. With one look into those blue eyes I was changed forever."  
  
She jumped at him, and embraced him. He hugged her gently in return, not getting close to hurting her with his unbelievable strength. 'If only I could freeze time', they thought as one.  
  
An explosion could be heard. They turned, and saw Freiza. Bulma knew him too, because she knew all that Vegeta knew. For the first time, Vegeta truely feared death. He feared never seeing his love again, or worse; living on without her! Bulma had the same fear of living without him.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, Vegeta", Freiza said mockingky, "I have finnally found your weakness.  
  
"No. Please, no!"He felt his love being pulled from his arms. He tried to hold on, but knew that if he held on much longer, he would tear off her arms and legs. He watched her lifting into the air. "Please, Lord Freiza, I'll do anything!!!"  
  
"Despite the fact that I would have a lot of fun playing with that little deal, I would have much more fun seeing you get through this. That is, if you can."  
  
"Help me, Vegeta! Help!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry, my love, Im so sorry.", Vegeta said.  
  
A look of trust was on Bulma's face. She knew that he could do nothing now, but that he *would* avenge her. He watched as she became nothing but a gray vapor residue of her physical form, but not before letting out one more terrified scream. It was the first scream he had ever cared about. It's pitch swept a chill across Vegeta's already cold heart.  
  
He couldn't take it. He had planned on not dying now, and fighting Bulma's killer when he had a chance, but he simply couldn't contain his emotions. He felt a tear run down he face. He turned to Freiza, and charged.  
  
"Die, Freiza!!!!", he yelled, as he flew toward the one he hated, in an attempt to finish him off once and for all. He felt a punch on his side that broke his arm, and ribs alike. He plummetted to the ground. His only thought was, 'please, let me die'. He didn't feel his life ending.  
  
"Zarbon.", he heard his enemy say, "Get him to a regeneration tank."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta woke up on the floor in Freiza's office. His ribs weren't broken, but his tail hurt. His eyes were slightly moist, but he wasn't crying.  
  
"My prince,", said Raddits, "are you alright? Freiza grabbed your tail, and you blacked out."  
  
Vegeta suddenly began to remember the meeting with Freiza. He made some sort of snappy comeback to Freiza's insults. Then Freiza grabbed his tail. It had all been a dream. He smiled, knowing that she was still alive, but frowned as he relized that he would never do such a thing in real life. He would never have her....'Stop!', he told himself, as he began the well- practiced process of blocking the dream, and all of the 'feellings' out of his mind.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma awoke laying on top of her keyboard. She was still alive, but how. Her love, Vegeta, was unable to save her life...'No.'...she told herself, It had all been just a dream, something thought up by her imagination. Yamcha was the one she loved. Although her feellings for Yamcha seemed like nothing when compared to the things she felt in the last second of her dream-life. Yes, she had never felt more love than she did for Vegeta when he shed a single tear to say goodbye... 


	6. Everyday Mission

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
From The Author: Thanks to the two people who have reviwed my story so far. It's nice to get some positive feedback. I hope everyone liked the last chapter. I knew that I couldn't make vegeta and Bulma get togather just yet, but I just couldn't wait to write the first romantic scene, so I used the trusty backup; dreams. Well, I'll do my best to continue this story in an interesting way.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Six; Everyday Mission  
  
The Next Day...  
  
"Vegeta.", a voice said from the doorway into Vegeta's courters.  
  
"Yes, Lord Frieza.", he replied. 'Someday, I will kill you.', he thought. He thought words such as these every time he talked to the pale, sick creature. It was the only way he could contain his anger at being forced to adress him so formally.  
  
"I have a very easy mission for you."  
  
"What is it, my lord?", he said. 'You will die without honor'.  
  
"It seems that we have some visitors. They are off a ways, and not really bothering me, but nevertheless, I want them off my planet."  
  
"You are talking about the ones who claim to be from a planet called 'earth'?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Vegeta began getting up. "Fine.", he said, "I'll inform them to leave."  
  
"Vegeta, do you really think I would make you do something as meaningless as that? I do have some respect for your strength and bloodlust. I want them dead for ever setting foot on my planet."  
  
Vegeta, at this point, did not remember the dream. All he new is that he had had a dream last night that he purposely forgotten, which was not hard to do. He had used his full-proof method of getting up quickly, and thinking of other things, so the dream was nearly erased from his memory. Nevertheless, something in Frieza's words brought him both anger and fear. He knew he couldn't do it. He knew trhat for the first time in his life, he was reluctant to kill someone. "No. There's no need for that. I'd be fine about just ushering them off."  
  
"No, Vegeta. You don't seem to understand. I thought you would enjoy killing some underlings, but the order for thier death was not made just so you could have a little fun. *I* wan't them dead. I don't really care what *you* want to do."  
  
'Your death will be meaningless to some, and celebrated by others', Vegeta practically lipped.  
  
"Well?", Frieza persisted.  
  
"I won't do it.", Vegeta said through clenched teeth, "I refuse."  
  
The creature let out a slight chuckle, then said, with a gleam in his eye, "Well now. Has the all powerful price of all Saiya-jins gone soft, or is there something your hiding from me? Well, Vegeta?"  
  
'I will feed your corpse to the dogs', he thought, but did not respond.  
  
"Fine, Vegeta. I'll let Zarbon have all the fun."  
  
"No! I'll do it." 'Yours will be a slow and agonizing demise'.  
  
"Good. You have until one standard hour past sundown. Bye." Then Frieza strolled out.  
  
'What am I going to do?'  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Several hours later(about an hour and a half past sundown.)  
  
"Goku, are you still sad about what your brother said. He doesn't know how to feel. He's the one who should get sympathy.", Bulma said, patting Goku on the back as she sat down next to him on the couch.  
  
"No. I'm fine. I'm just thinking." He turned to her, and chuckled. "It's funny."  
  
"What?"  
  
"In a couple of seconds, I went form being the strongest human to the weakest Saiya-jin. Life sure is funny, isn't it." He smiled, then frowned, and shifted uneasily.  
  
"Does it bother you?", Bulma asked, feeling worried about his fragile feelings.  
  
"Of coarse not. Strength only matters when something important is on the line."  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm just bored, that's all. There's nothing to do in here.", Goku replied.  
  
"Why don't you go for a walk?"  
  
"I don't think my body could take it. I'm still sore from yesterday."  
  
"Take a gravity harness.", Bulma said, "You can take Krillin with you. You two will have fun."  
  
"Hay, good idea, but what if you need to leave the house?"  
  
"Now why would I need to do that?"  
  
"Ok." He began speaking to Krillin. "Let's go for a walk."  
  
"Alright.", Krillin replied.  
  
They bid her goodbye, then departed. Bulma was left alone with her thoughts. She didn't like that. Scattered pieces of the dream both haunted, and blessed every corner of her mind. Even if emotions were magnified in dreams, the love had felt so real. She feared that if she attempted to go back to Yamcha, he might acuse her of cheating. Her heart had been taken, and she new it would break if she tried to get it back.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Twenty minutes later(ten minutes left)...  
  
Prince Vegeta leaned against the outside of the house. It was the first time he had actually seen it, yet it gave him deja-vu in the worst way. He couldn't do it, but if he didn't kill her, Zarbon would. Either way, she would die, and he would be alone. The time of him being able to push these feelings out of his mind had long passed. He couldn't hide it from himself. If he did kill her, all of his problems would instantly dissappear, but he couldn't do it. She couldn't die.  
  
Prince Vegeta was more ashamed than he had ever been in his life. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Goku, is that you?", her voice came from inside.  
  
"No.", Vegeta replied.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
About five minutes left...  
  
Bulma knew the voice all too well. She wondered if the dream was some sort of premonition. She sure could use a hug from her prince.  
  
She opened the door. "Come in."  
  
Vegeta hesitated, then came in. "Leave this place. Quickly, or you will die."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"They told me to kill you. If you don't leave within a couple of minutes, someone else will come to finish you off, along with all of your friends. Now, I've typed both Earth, and Chikuu into the computor, and they are not on any of Frieza's maps. If you leave to that planet right now, Frieza will never be able to find you again." She noticed a slight tremble in him. "What are you doing?! Get in your ship, and leave! Go! Now!!!"  
  
She imediately called Goku on the hand held communicator that she had insisted he bring. "Wait.", she said sofly, "Are you happy with the way your life has gone?", she asked, as she awaited goku's return.  
  
"What kind of question is that?!"  
  
"Please answer me."  
  
"Alright. No. Ofcoarse not. I'm a lone warior, leftover from a dead race, with no purpose except to gain strength in a futile effort to get powerful enough to defeat an invincable enemy. Are you happy?!"  
  
"No." He once again began walking out. "Wait!", she said again.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"You said that Frieza had no idea where Earth was right?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"...And that you are unhappy with your current situation.?"  
  
"That is what I just explained to you."  
  
"Then come with me.", she said, "He'll never find you again."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta was speachless.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From the author: I hope you like clifhangers. I think this is the most suspensful one yet. I hope everyone likes it. So please review. The more reveiws, the better. Now, I don't know if anyone else has actually read this, but there were only two nice people who have reviewed it so far. Everyone should. Please... 


	7. Decision

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
Chapter Seven; A Fateful Decision  
  
"How much longer, Zarbon?"  
  
"Three minutes, Lord Frieza."  
  
Frieza picked up his scouter, and called vegeta. He would inform him that his time was nearly up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well? What do you say?"  
  
"I...", Vegeta heard his scouter beep, "What is it?!", he asked impatiently. Upon turning on his scouter, he got a glimps of Bulma's power level. Level three! Someone that weak shouldn't be able to stand on thier own two feet! Wait. He thought he'd noticed something on his way in. The gravity was lower in here. So that was it.  
  
"Vegeta, you have about two minutes, and thirty seconds, then I'm sending Zarbon down there. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes.", Vegeta replied.  
  
"I'll set the time on your scouter."  
  
Vegeta saw the time "2:10" on the lense of his scouter, and heard the communicator click off. Frieza was no longer spying on him. Whatever he did now would never be known.  
  
"Vegeta, please. I know you want to.", Bulma pleaded.  
  
"Listen, woman, I may not be 'happy', but at least I have my pride. I can't come with you." He truely wanted to steal away into the night with her, and never be lonely again, but his pride simply would not allow it.  
  
"Vegeta, you can't be serious. I thought you were different."  
  
"Are you insane?! What do you mean 'different'. I am more saiya-jin then any of them."  
  
"So, this is it? Goodbye?"  
  
"No. We've never even said 'hello'.How can we say 'goobye'?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At that, Goku rushed in, carrying Krillin in his arms, and said, "That blue guy broke our gravity harnesses. Krillins hurt."  
  
"Get him to the ship. I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"But, Bulma-"  
  
"Go!", she yelled.  
  
He nodded and walked out.  
  
"You have less than a minute woman, go!", Vegeta yelled.  
  
"I can't.", she said, "The gravity would kill me."  
  
"Come here.", Vegeta said. He quickly lifted her into his arms, like a brave knight. She put her arms around his shoulders, and nestled her head into his neck. When she looked up, he physicly blushed at her closeness, but did not tell her to stop.  
  
Vegeta's aura flared up around her, and she felt protected, untouchable, and above all, head-over-heals in love. "This is nice.", she whispered to him, as he flew her out to the ship. he gentlyt placed her inside. "This is your last chance.", she sad to him.  
  
"Get off this planet right now.", he demanded.  
  
"So that's your answer?...Goodbye.", She said, feeling the tears already poring down her face. She closed the door, than started the ship. She would never see him again.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta saw the ship fly off, almost too quickly for him to see. Then she was gone. He saw the blurry image of the time on his scouter going to zero, as unshed tears refused to leave his proud Saiy-jin eyes. He looked over at the small building, the last remender of his love, and blew it into oblivian, just as Zarbon flew up behind him. "It's done.", Vegeta said, more coldly than he had ever said anything before in his life.  
  
"I see that.", Zarbon replied, "I'll tell Lord Frieza that you completed the mission."  
  
As Zarbon flew off, Vegeta found it hard to breath. His newly-aquired heart was broken, and it hurt more than any injury he had ever recieved.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma let the auto-pilot take care of the work, while she cried into her hands.  
  
"What's wrong, Bulma?", Goku asked.  
  
"Nothing, Goku. Everything's fine. We're all safe, and our lives are unchanged."  
  
"Then why are you cryng."  
  
"Because I'm so happy, Goku. Now everything can go back to normal. We'll never see those Saiya-jins again."  
  
"But that one saved your life."  
  
"I know.", she said, feeling more tears gush from her eyes, "I'll never forget."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From the Author: Whoever is actually following this story will probebly like the fact that I stayed up until Three in the morning writing chapter seven so it wouldn't be a clif-hanger. As a show of concideration, can everyone still write a review for chapter six as well. I know one person who would have already. ; ) Thanks! Oh yeah, and I don't think that this is the last chapter. It might be, but there is still some more that I have to say. So, there will either be more chapters or a whole new story by me. See ya!  
  
" 


	8. Unfriendly Ghosts

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: Yeah, I decided to continue this story. I just didn't want to let it go yet ya'know? As I said before, I have a lot to say, and I think that I can say a lot of it by continuing this story. So, here it goes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Eight; Unfriendly Ghosts, and the Stolen Ship  
  
Two months later...  
  
"Another mission well done, huh Vegeta?", Nappa said, staring down at his young charge. Vegeta was lost in thought again. "Vegeta-sama?"  
  
"What?", he said.  
  
"Good mission?"  
  
"Yeah. Whatever.", said Vegeta, getting up, and going toward his small ship.  
  
"Hay, Vegeta.", Nappa said, "where are you going? We've completed this mission with a whole day to spare. Don't you want to stop and eat?" Nappa was getting worried about the boy.  
  
"I'm not hungry.", he replied.  
  
"That's what you said last night, and you barely ate this morning.", Raddits chimed in. Vegeta glared at him, silently reminding the weaker man that he wasn't on as casual of terms with Vegeta as Nappa was. "I'm sorry, my prince."  
  
"Stop kissing up, Raddits.", Vegeta snapped. Nappa thought back to a time when a five year old Vegeta had said the exact same thing to him.(A moment in "Bardock, Father of Goku"). He had had so much more spirit back then. Even a couple of months ago Vegeta had been much...happier. As happy as the stubburn prince could get. Nappa remembered the laugh they had shared the day that they had met Raddits's weak brother. Times like that were simply no longer existant. Raddits was right; he hadn't been eating much lately. He was losing weight as well as power. Something was wrong with that kid, and Nappa wanted to find out what.  
  
"Vegeta, what's wrong?"  
  
"What's right?!", Vegeta answered.  
  
"Vegeta, is there something bothering you?", Nappa persisted.  
  
"Yeah, there is?! Frieza's alive, our race is dead, and you are meddling in my personal business!!!"  
  
"Calm down. Come on, and eat something.", Nappa said gently.  
  
"Who do you think you are?! Mind your own business! I said I wasn't hungry! Now, I'm not forcing either of you to come with me. You can stay here until Frieza or I call you, but whatever you do, don't tell me what to do, or when to eat!!!"  
  
"Yes, my Prince.", was all Nappa could stammer. Three months ago, if Vegeta had been that angry, he would have atleast hit Nappa, and maybe even Raddits to let off some steam, but it was clear that he had lost his fighting spirit, maybe even his Saiya-jin spirit in general. 'No', Nappa told himself, 'You must not even *think* a treasonous word against your prince'.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, what do you think?", Yamcha said, coming out of her bathroom with his hair spiked up.  
  
"It's adorable, Yamcha.", Bulma said, trying to sound as sincere as she could while still thinking 'what a dork'.  
  
"You are a horrible liar.", he said, with a slightly hurt looking smile.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yamcha had known for a while now that Bulma no longer loved him, and he was trying almost everything to change that. None of it was working. It was strange. Ever since she came back from that off-planet trip-which, by the way, she had refused to talk about-she had been acting strange. She couldn't still be mad about him not going with her. He did things like that to her all the time. He mentally cursed himself for bieng such a horrible boyfriend, but still thought of himself. He didn't care what the reasons were. All he knew was that he couldn't lose her. She was all he had. He truely loved her with all his heart even if he didn't always know how to show it.  
  
"Yamcha-"  
  
He cut her off. "Bulma. Give it to me strait.", he said, feeling his voice cracking, and maybe even his eyes watering, "Do you still care about me?"  
  
"Ofcoarse."  
  
"But do you love me?" He shut his eyes, bracing himself for the answer.  
  
She hesitated. "Yes."  
  
"No, you don't.", he said, "You've found someone else, haven't you? You can tell me Bulma.", he continued, grabbing her hands, "I can take it."  
  
"No. I am definately not dating anyone else, Yamcha.", she said, looking strait into his eyes. He could tell that she was telling the truth, yet it still seemed like she was hiding something from him.  
  
"Ok, Bulma, I believe you.", he could feel his voice cracking at an alarming rate, "Oh, god!", he said, putting his face in his hands, "Please, Bulma, just tell me the truth for Kami's sake!"  
  
Yamcha was embarrassed at his actions, but he was overrun with emotions. She hugged him. "Yamcha, I'm sorry, I just haven't been myself lately.", she said gently. Yamcha's embarrassment level rose, as he realized that she was being more of a man than he was.  
  
He pushed her away, and stood up strait desperate to regain his dignity. "Tell me Bulma.", he said, forcing an uncracking, manly voice, "Is it over?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma didn't know what to say. Truely, thier relationship wasn't over, but the love was gone. She cursed Vegeta again for stealing her heart. How could she love him so much. She had never even said such words to him, or sensed anything but coldness from the prince. Now, Yamcha; sure he was a jerk sometimes, but he loved her. Bulma knew that he couldn't live wothout her. She was the first girl his own age he had ever had the courage to speak to. He was the dream-boyfrind that Bulma had quested so long to find. Thier love should have kept them togather forever, but one look at Vegeta and she realized what love really was. He didn't love her back. That had only been a dream, but then why did he save her? She didn't know, but she did know that she couldn't leave Yamcha all alone.  
  
"Bulma...?"  
  
"No, Yamcha, it's not over. It can't be over. We were meant for eachother. I'm sorry that I've been so distant. I can't tell you the reason why, but I promise that I will try to make this work." She was crying, giving him a glimps of her soul, of her love, yet she wasn't really thinking of him, "I would cry forevever if I lost you!" 'Oh, Vegeta', she thought, crying as Yamcha smiled, and hugged her, 'Why did you have to be so pround?!'.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He saw it in her now. She did still love him. 'Thank Kami.', he thought, as he hugged her. "So, Bulma, I'll see you tomarrow?"  
  
"Sure.", she said, smiling through more tears.  
  
"Bye, Bulma.", he said, running away from the house before she had a chance to respond. Everything was going to be ok. He had seen love and fear in her crying eyes. Releif had never been so sweet as it was at that moment.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma continued crying not only for herself, but for her Yamcha, and even for Vegeta. He had needed her just as much as Yamcha had. He was just too conciderate to put her life in danger, and leave his friends behind, even if it meant dooming himself to a life without any happiness. She had noticed that as soon as she thought back to the last time she'd seen his eyes. So much pain was inside them. No tears, but pain that went beyond any level she had ever seen. She had been too caught up in her own emotions at the time to even think about his. She had to go to him now.  
  
Bulma run outside to the large weather-proof tent that had housed the ship she had been too heartbroken to look at for over two months. She ran in, preparing to jump in the ship that very moment, and go see Vegeta, but it was gone. "What the...", she wondered out loud. "It can't be.", she said to the empty space, "That was the only ship on the planet capable of making the trip." She fell to the ground. "No!!!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Vegeta.", the Prince heard his scouter say.  
  
He sighed through clenched teeth, then said, "Yes, Lord Frieza?"  
  
"Come to my office right now, please."  
  
"Yes, Lord Frieza."  
  
Vegeta had just landed on the planet, and was preparing to get some sleep. Although he was hungry, his inner depression caused him to want to eat only when it was absolutely neccessary. Because of his hunger, and lack of sleep over the last two months, fatigue often claimed him during and after even easy missions. Why did Frieza have to call him now?! He really needed to rest.  
  
He arrived, flying into the window behind Frieza. "Yes, my lord." 'Your day of reconning is growing ever closer, you disgusting creature'.  
  
"Well, Vegeta, I see that you have returned a day early. I like that."  
  
"Thankyou.", was his reply.  
  
"Vegeta, a little over two months ago, a ship was found in an empty feild. Some sort of weak creature who had obviously pilotted the ship was found dead not far from the door. My men brought the ship to me, and I began my research. The dominant langauge on the computors was beyond anyone's comprehention, but then I, and my crew searched deeper into the system, and found that nearly every file was also written in standard. So we looked over the files, and found something interesting. The ship was from a planet called Chikyuu."  
  
Vegeta felt a chill run through his body as if ghosts from thenot to distant past suddenly decided to haunt him in the worst possible way. 'It can't be', he thought, 'She can't be dead!' He felt his breathing thicken.  
  
"Something wrong, Vegeta?", Frieza asked.  
  
He reminded himself that it still might not be her, and decided against his suicidal attack upon Frieza. It wasn't the time. "No.", he replied.  
  
"Well then...Aparently, our ships would take about a year to reach this planet, but this one could get several people there in less than two hours." Vegeta looked down at the pictures of the event that were scattered across Frieza's desk. The creature laying dead outside the ship was not Bulma. He sighed outloud in relief. "Your sure there's nothing wrong?"  
  
Vegeta snapped back into reality, then said, "You want me to purge it, don't you?"  
  
"Well, not just yet. First I want you to get the blueprints for this ship. You can take Nappa and Raddits with you."  
  
"I'll inform them."  
  
Vegeta bowed deeply, then left the room. Within an hour, he, Nappa, and Raddits were in a ship heading for Earth. He would see her again, but that did not make him happy. Now Frieza would know where she was. Her life was in danger, but that wasn't the worst part. For all the beatings he had taken strait faced, and all of the grueling training, and even the death of his race, for the first time, in the presence of this Earth woman, the prince of all Saiya-jins feared the appending loss of his dignity.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After crying for over an hour, Bulma sat up strait faced, and smiled. She wasn't exactly sure of the sircumstances, but she had a pretty good idea why.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: Yeah, I know I've waited a couple of days to update, but at first, I wasn't sure if I was going to, but then one review informed me that I should. Well, this is the longest chapter yet. I haven't even put it on document maneger yet, and I already know that. I hope I get some good reviews.  
  
ps.-what does rnrn mean? 


	9. First Fear

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter nine; First Fear  
  
"Hay, Vegeta.", Nappa said from the seat behind him on the ship, "Are you alright? Your breathing kind of heavy."  
  
"I'm fine, Nappa. I'm just a little tired, and starving, and sick of dealing with you!!!"  
  
"Vegeta, you should really get some rest when we get to the planet. Frieza gave us a month for this mission."  
  
"Leave me alone, you big stupid baka!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Vegeta did not answer him. He had too much on his mind. Frankly, he no longer cared if Nappa knew of his bodily weaknesses. He had more important things to think about. He didn't know if he could do this. How could he get away with not killing her this time. Either he would kill her, or Frieza would kill them both. He was breathing heavy because he was more afraid and confused at this moment than ever before. Vegeta put his hands on the sides of his head, and began rubbing his temples, fully aware of what the others might think of this. He stopped, and looked down at the armrest. There, he saw a single blue hair. So this had been where she sat. He ran his fingers through his own hair, and sighed. 'What am I going to do?', he thought.  
  
"Vegeta.", Nappa said.  
  
"That's it! No one is allowed to talk for the rest of the trip!"  
  
The silence brought him no relief. What he really needed right now was a sparring match.  
  
So the two long hours passed, and Vegeta saw the planet below him. It didn't have the reddish tinge that planet Frieza had from afar. From this distance, the orb looked positively...blue. Why did that color have to haunt him everywhere he went? He didn't know if he'd ever be able to look Zarbon in the face again. As the orb below them began to become a surface, and they were coming toward it faster than he had ever come toward anything in his life, and the ship was bumping. He clung to the armrest, and accidently broke it off. 'Oh, those two had better keep thier mouths shut about this.', he thought.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma had just come in the house. She walked deep into the bowels of the factory, and began yelling, and demanding to know what happened to her ship. Many people stopped, and staired at her, but none gave her any answers as to where her ship was. She felt the earth tremble below her, and felt a tremendous premonition that came in the form of butterflies in her stomach. "Nobody move!", she yelled to the group of startled workers, "I'll tell you if this means you get off work. " With that, she ran all the way outside, and saw a two hundred foot across crater where the tent used to be. Three figures flew from it. One of them being the man she had longed to see. He was no more than twenty feet away from her. "Vegeta.", she said, too quietly for him to possibly hear her.  
  
"Yes.", he replied.  
  
She ran towards him as if to embrace him, acting off pure emotion. She got less then a foot from him, and in a flash, he was three feet farther away. Then, the two large men behind her, Nappa, and Goku's brother, were crouching for an attack. She screached, then the next time she looked up, Vegeta was once again right in front of her, holding the two larger men in headlocks. "No kills until I say so." He through the men back, and looked into her eyes. 'Oh, no.', she thought, before he closed his eyes, and turned his head. "I have been sent here on a mission by Frieza.", he said still looking in the other direction, "We need the blueprints for this ship."  
  
"Follow me.", Bulma replied, "We have to talk."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hay, I thought you killed her.", Nappa said.  
  
"Yeah.", Raddits chimed in.  
  
"Nappa, Raddits, you wait here, and don't destroy anything, or kill anyone.", Vegeta yelled back, as he followed Bulma into the building. As he walked further into it, and began seeing sofas, and chairs, he realized that it was her house. Wow, it was big. It was bigger than his fathers pallace had been back on the Saiya-jin planet. She had to be royalty, or at least very very wealthy. "Excuse me.", he said, "Is this your home?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma smiled. The guy had more manners than she had given him credit for. "Yes, it is."  
  
"Hm.", he said, looking around, "Of what rank are you on this planet."  
  
"Well, I have no real government rank, but I'm definately upper class."  
  
"I should think so.", he continued, "but seriously, no rank? With a house like this, I would think you were a queen."  
  
'Do you want to make me one, Mr. Prince?', she couldn't help but think. She stopped, as she felt herself blushing.  
  
"What are you doing?", he asked impatiently. He smirked. "You know, your blushing."  
  
Was he coming on to her. That smirk looked mighty infamous. 'No!', she told herself, 'Stop it!' "Mind your own business!", she replied.  
  
His face went strait. "Well, where are we going?", he asked.  
  
She led him the remainder of the way to her office. "You can sit down there.", she said  
  
He sat down, in the chair across from her desk, and she began telling him how the ship had been built from the origonal model of a one-person ship she found. She explained how she had used some Earth metal, and some of the metal from the ship to create a much stonger alloid, ad he listened with remarkable understanding, sometimes repeating sentences in different ways to show that he knew what she was talking about. He was without a doupt smarter than Goku, who would probebly be looking at the fish on her screansaver right now rather than listen to her. "So that's it.", he said.  
  
"Yes.", she replied, "I'm sorry that I couldn't be of more help."  
  
"I have a call to make. Can you show me to a privit room?", was his only reply.  
  
"Sure.", she said. He was a jerk. He hadn't even thanked her for her time. She probebly had thirty calls on hold right now. "Come this way."  
  
As they were walking, she heard his stomach growl. "You can come and eat dinner with us right now if you want.", she said. Now, he too, began to blush.  
  
"No, thankyou.", he replied. Than he walked into the room. Interesting, she thought, after knowing Goku, and seeing the way Vegeta, Nappa, and Raddits had scarfed down that food of hers on planet Frieza, she would have thought that a Saiya-jin would never turn down a meal. Poor Vegeta. He must have been troubled by something. She smiled reallizing that that something might just be her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Is that the best you can do, Vegeta?", Frieza said from the other line.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lord Frieza, it's what she told me."  
  
"Purge it.", Frieza replied.  
  
"What?!!!"  
  
"Just purge the planet, and come home. We have no need for it's tecnology, so maybe we can make some money off the planet it's self."  
  
"Lord Frieza....No... No!!! There has to be another way."  
  
"There isn't, Vegeta. Now if you don't purge that place, and come back within one two days, I'll be get in a ship to come there and do it myself. I won't send Zarbon. I won't send the Ginyu force. I will personally come there, purge it, then cause the Saiya-jin race to go extinct. It would take me four months to get there in my fastest ship. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, you do, you disgusting lizzard. You give beings in general a bad name. I hate you."  
  
"Is that so Vegeta?! See you in four months!!!"  
  
"I'll be waiting!!!", Vegeta replied.  
  
He turned off his scouter, then went into a fit of hyperventilation.  
  
From The Author; I hope everyone liked this chapter. I know that the updates went from coming three time a day to once every couple of days, but I've been lacking inspiration. Plus, I am also writing a real book, and need to finish typing that. I am really grateful for the reviews! Thankyou so much! I have nineteen now! And thnks to Vickychan for putting me on her favorites list. It makes me so happy. I will try to update soon. As always, I hope for more reviews! Thanks! ; ) 


	10. Signs

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: Thanks again to everyone for the reviews. Now I have 21! I am a writer; sure, but I never thought that my fanfiction would be this appriciated. Everyone remember that it's the reviews that keep me inspired, so keep reviewing and I'll try my best to keep it at about one chapter a day, more or less. I'm also working on this one shot fic about Piccolo. Yeah, I do this constantly. So I hope some people will read that as well. Well, I don't want to babble on anymore, so here it is.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter ten; Signs  
  
Bulma knocked on the door to Vegeta's room. "Vegeta, it's dinner time. Vegeta?" She waited a little longer, then just walked in. She found him asleep on the bed. He looked so cute. She watched him for a full minute, then his head started going back and forth, and he began thrashing violently in the bed.  
  
"Frieza.", he mumbled, then screamed, "Frieza! Frieza, no! Let her go!!!" He stopped moving for a moment, and just trembled, then he was sitting up on the bed in a flash, breathing heavily. Tremmers could be heard through his breaths. "What are you doing in here?", he asked her with a gulp.  
  
"I came to tell you that dinner is ready. I've already told your friends to come in and eat."  
  
"You were ordering *my* men? Well, did they listen to you?"  
  
"Yeah. They're waiting for you in the kitchen.", Bulma said.  
  
"Those Baka's! How dare they! I told them to wait for me!", Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Listen, I told them you wouldn't mind."  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
"Because you just left them out there, and knowing Goku, I figured they might be hungry." She changed the topic. "How did your call go?"  
  
His smug look turned to one of genuine fear, as if he were remembering something. "Fine.", he said in a way that made her know he was hiding something, "It went fine. I'll be out in a minute."  
  
"Alright.", she said, walking out. What was up with that guy?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What am I going to do.", Vegeta wondered outloud. He had been saying or thinking that phrase a lot lately. There was only one option. Train. He would have to train harder than he ever had in his life, and not stop training until Frieza arrived.  
  
He was starving. He would eat first, then train for the next four months. He walked out, and found Nappa and Raddits sitting at her table eating. Wow, they could eat. He may have been a Saiya-jin, but he had never had the same passion for food that those two had always had.  
  
"Oh, hi Vegeta.", Bulma said cheerfully.  
  
"Bulma.", he said nodding his head in greeting.  
  
He grabbed a bowl, and began scooping out a large portion of the mushy food. It smelled good. He began eating, desperately trying not to eat that fast. He didn't want to seem like a pig in front of her, as she had probebly already steriotyped all Saiya-jins this way.  
  
"Hay, Vegeta."  
  
"What is it Raddits?"  
  
"Did you spare my weakling brother, and the little bald one too?"  
  
"I blew up a house that I thought they were in. That's all I know."  
  
Bulma looked up at him with a mischivious smile, 'Oh, really, Vegeta. That's not the way I remember it'., she thought, no said.  
  
"What?", Vegeta asked her.  
  
"I didn't say anything.", she replied.  
  
"But I thought I heard you say-.", they saw eachothers eyes again. 'You can hear me, can't you, woman?"  
  
'Yes.', she telepathically replied.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: I know, this is the shortest chapter yet, but I think it's pretty good. I might actually stay up, and type the next one, but I just couldn't resist ending this chapter at a time like this. It so exciting, isn't it. Come on, you have to admit it. Either way, it's only about One- thirty am now, and I've been typing until four in the morning lately(it's the only time I can get peace and quiet away from my family. As always, if you see that the next chapter is already up by the time you check, please review both of them. As I said, the reviews keep me going. So kepp reviewing. Thanks! :D 


	11. Of All The Earth

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Eleven: Of All The Earth  
  
Bulma felt herself flush. She wondered if it was some kind of dream, or just her mind playing tricks on her. There was no way she was speaking to someone with her mind muchless someone like him.  
  
'What's wrong with me?', she heard him, or felt him say.  
  
'Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Your perfect.'  
  
"Stop it! I've had enouph of this! I have training to do!" Nappa and Raddits eyed him strangely. "You two, stop looking at me like that! I've had enouph!"  
  
Thier thoughts were felt simotaniously, just like...Vegeta wasn't sure.  
  
'Just like in the dream, Vegeta?', she asked.  
  
He suddenly remembered everything. He had had the dream again just today, and it had been a terrifying expeirience. When Frieza got here, he would have to live it. He couldn't stand the thought. He stood up.  
  
Bulma's mouth, and eyes opened wide. She knew. She knew what he had done. She stood up as well.  
  
"Ah...I have to go train.", he said.  
  
"You get back here right now!!!", she yelled.  
  
"You do not tell me what to do! We are in great danger, and I need to improve my strength or we're all going to die!!!"  
  
"Ahh...Vegeta, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Shut up, Nappa!!!!", Bulma and Vegeta said in unison.  
  
"Listen here, Mr. Prince.!", Bulma said, walking over and poking him on the chest, "You lost the title of ultimate leader when you put this whole planet in danger!!!" Vegeta grabbed her wrist, not hard enough for it to hurt, but so she couldn't get away.  
  
"Vegeta-sama?", Raddits said.  
  
"That's it! You two go and wait for me in the ship!" They were soon out of the room. "Why?"  
  
"Why what?!"  
  
"Why did you ever have to come to my planet, creature?! Why did you have to do this to me?" He sat on the floor.  
  
"Hay, I'm not the one who invoked the invincable wrath of Frieza on both the Human, and Saiya-jin race, Vegeta, and did you just call me 'creature'?! I want answeres, and I want them now!" She sat down next to him on the floor. "Tell me all about this Frieza."  
  
"He is unstoppable, and relentless. He hasn't trained a day in his life, and yet there isn't a being in the universe who comes close to his strength." The moment of telepathy seemed to be over. She could see that there was something he wasn't saying, but she couldn't read his thoughts.  
  
"Is that all you know about him?"  
  
"Listen. You will understand everything about his demented personality after I tell you this."  
  
"I'm all ears.", Bulma said.  
  
He hesitated. "When I was five years old, I was already stronger than Raddits is now, and so I was easily bored. I loved to fight, as I do now, and so I constantly demanded missions. My passion for fighting saved my life. You see, some time before I was born, Frieza decided to take over the whole Saiya-jin race. His was the only army stronger than the Saiya-jins at the time."  
  
Bulma gasped. "A whole army of Friezas?!"  
  
"No, there are only three ice-jins left. His army was made up of the strongest warriors from races all over the universe, but none of them came close to his power."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Well, he ruled the Saiya-jins with an iron fist, often using them to do his dirty work." Vegeta sighed. "Well, once, when I was five years old, he sent me on a mission. I only recently realized that it must have been a death mission. That army was way to large for a normal five-year-old to conquer."  
  
"Then what?", Bulma asked, almost afraid to know.  
  
"I got a call. Aparently, my whole planet, and everyone on it, save a few woriors, was destroyed by an astroid. Lord Frieza sent his *regrets*." The bitterness in that last word was shockingly chilling.  
  
"Five years old...?", she felt tears come to her eyes, "Oh, Vegeta..." She put her hand on his shoulder. He flinched. She hated herself for the next question, but she had to know. "Did you cry?"  
  
He looked at her strangely. "Are you kidding me?", he said. He must have cried his eyes out. What was she thinking. He continued, "Ofcoarse not. I've never shed a tear n my life." She looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth, or atleast partly.  
  
"I can't believe it. You know, you really shouldn't be afraid to cry. Sometimes tears can help wash awaythe pain."  
  
He just shook his head with a very forced smirk on his face, and said, "You just don't get it, do you? I'm not like you. I'm a Saiya-jin. I don't feel things the way you do."  
  
"Vegeta, what was that back there?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I mean, do you have any idea why we were able to read eachothers minds?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta had only one logical answer to her question, and it involved a word that he dare not say aoutloud. 'Bonding', the horrible word that had brought so many warriors to disgraceful ends. It couldn't happen to him. He wouldn't let it. He decided to double his mental barriers, and try to forget it ever happened. "You noticed that too?", he said, "Mind-bogling, isn't it?"  
  
He started to get up. She grabbed his hand. "Vegeta.", she said through tears, "Please don't shut yourself off from happiness."  
  
He got back down, and gently embraced her. "How you brought me to this, woman, I'll never know." He pushed her away. "Yes, I remember the dream, but it was only a dream. We may have shared it, but that's it. Nothing in it was real."  
  
"Then why did you just hug me?", she asked.  
  
"Because your crying, that's why. Now I have training to do."  
  
"Vegeta...!"  
  
And with that he was gone again, but he would be back. Bulma knew it.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
From the highest place on the planet, the diety of all the earth watched the Saiyan training, with a knew reason to defeat his life-long foe. All though the Saiyan hadn't been on his planet long, Kami already knew much about him, and his personality. It would have been obvious to anyone that he Vegeta had no chance at surpassing Friezas strength in just four months, but Kami sensed the eventual potential within the Sayain, and decided that this was one of those rare times when heavenly interference was appropriate. "Popo."  
  
"Yes, Kami-sama?"  
  
"Retrieve the Saiyain, and re-open the room of space and time."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: I hope everyone liked it, and I hope that everyone wrote atleast a short reveiw for chapter ten. I've finally started getting onto the good stuff, haven't I? This is great. I can't believa I am actually writing a story that people are reading. This is the kind of thing I've always wanted to do. Now if I could just get paid for this, I'd be set. Well, please review! 


	12. Nothingness

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Twelve; Endless Nothingness  
  
Vegeta punched a few more times, then just screamed. He hadn't stopped training for hours, and yet he didn't feal like his body was being worked at all. It was this accursed gravity. He couldn't train in it. If anything, trying to train here would make him weaker. "What am I going to do?!", he screamed into the nothingness that was his training feild. He had already ripped out every tree within a ten mile radius.  
  
"Vegeta.", a strange voice said from behind.  
  
"What is it?", he said, turning. He saw a creature with skin no lighter than his saiya-jin eyes, sitting on a floating peice of material. "Yeah, nice trick, now, what do you want?"  
  
"My master wants to help you."  
  
"And you, pray tell, is your master."  
  
"Would you believe me if I told you he was the god of this planet."  
  
"No, I wouldn't.", Vegeta said, turning.  
  
"Vegeta, he can help you..", the creature said.  
  
"And why should I listen to you?"  
  
"Because, if you don't, you will lose the upcoming fight."  
  
"So what? I have nothing to live for."  
  
"But if you don't win, Vegeta, she will die."  
  
"I have no idea what your talking about.", Vegeta said, trying not to give in. He sighed. "Fine. Bring me to this 'master'."  
  
"Hop on.", he said.  
  
"What?! You expect me to get onto that thing?! With you?! No. I can fly myself."  
  
"Suit yourself." The creature lifted into the air, and bean flying very quickly. So quickly that Vegeta almost lost him for a while, but he made it to the destination.  
  
"Hello, Vegeta. I an Kami-sama", said a green, wrinkled figure.  
  
"Why have I been brought here, and why do you know so much about me?". Vegeta asked.  
  
"You are the only hope for this planet, and everyone on it, but you have no chance at beating Frieza with just four months of training."  
  
"Don't you think I know that?"  
  
"...However, I do sense the potentail within you. You CAN beat him if given enouph time to prepare."  
  
"Time that I don't have."  
  
"Correction; time that I can give you."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It is within my power to give you up to one-hundred and twenty-three years to train for this battle, but it won't take that long."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Follow me." Vegeta obeyed, and was brought to a large door. "This is the room of space and time, or the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Every day out here is equal to an entire year within those doors."  
  
"You lie.", Vegeta said.  
  
"No. Now, Vegeta, when training within this room, you must remember to take breaks, and come out to see the colors, and get some fresh air. You mest beware of such things as white-blindness, getting lost, and even going mad. Many a warrior has lost his mind within the endless nothingness."  
  
"Let me see this place."  
  
"Very well."  
  
They walked in. Kami began showing his a variety of training tools; ankle weights, wrist weights, weghted clothing, and just lifting weights in general. "How is any of this going to help me.", vegeta asked, "I mean, sure they must be heavy to earthlings, but none of them look nearly big enouph to weigh enouph to train me, especailly in this gravity." Vegeta spoke not out of hautiness, but pure fact.  
  
The creature smiled, "Try to lift that one." He pointed to one of the larger ones.  
  
"Alright." Vegeta walking over to the weight, and with one hand, attempted to lift it. He couldn't! He put down his other hand, and powered up, but it was no use. "What the...!"  
  
"These weights are made not only from metal, but many other things. From other planets, as well as other realms. Popo did tell you that I was the Gaurdian, didn't he? I'm a low-rank diety. This is a heavenly place."  
  
"This will help my training in ways you don't know." Vegeta stopped himself. He wanted to show some gratitude, but he didn't want to go so far as to thank him. Yes, the creature had earned the title of "him", and not "it" with Vegeta.  
  
"Should I leave you to your training?"  
  
"Yes. I'm ready.", he said. 'How am I ever going to go so long without her?', he asked himself, and was suddenly scared, remembering the other creatures previous comment. "Can dieties read minds?"  
  
Kami-sama laughed. "Some can. Not me. I am mpstly jusy a casual observer, yet I can see many things at once, and am very good at picking up mental ques." He winked. "I know what your thinking even without reading your mind. I can see it in your eyes. You will have plenty of time to come out for visits."  
  
Vegeta simply nodded. Although embarassed, he knew that he couldn't hide it from the diety, and didn't want to push the issue any farther, and invoke an all-out conversation about it. Kami-sama left, and Vegeta was all alone, determined to stay atleast a couple of days without caming out.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FromThe Author: Wow! A whole chapter without a pagebreak. A whole chapter from Vegeta's point of veiw! I made up that stuff about the weights. I was going to make the room have more gravity, because I think Trunks said it did once(kid Trunks), but decided against it. I guess I did update. Please review. Reveiw! REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks ; ) 


	13. Endings & Beginnings

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: My reviews just hit thirty-one! Thankyou, everybody!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Thirteen; Endings and Beginnings  
  
Bulma was sitting up in bed. Vegeta had gone off to train, and then she had sensed that he had left the earth, maybe even the dimention. She knew that he wasn't dead, but she couldn't help but worry. She felt his loneliness in intense waves, as if she were feeling a weeks worth of emotions all at once. 'Where are you, Vegeta?',she thought.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta had only been in the chamber for a week, according to the clock, which was only minutes outside, but it had already felt like a year. He knew that if he had someone there, anyone, it would help. Vegeta was already titering on the brink of insanity. He would here things, and see things out of the corners of his eyes even though he was all alone. He knew that he couldn't go out there now. If he had to give up his pride to the woman, he figured that he may as well atleast seem brave in her eyes. He wasn't going to leave until he had waited at least six months. 'Don't worry, Bulma.', he thought, 'Everything will be just fine.'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma stretched, and suddenly she felt that there was nothing to worry about, that everything on the planet was going to be fine, including Vegeta.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
So six long months/twelve short hours passed this way...  
  
Vegeta continued punching, until he realized that his six months were nearly up. He was only seconds away from his first break. Three, two, one...Yes. He stormed out the door. Through all of his hardships, those six lonely months had been the largest test of his endurence. Nothing before had tested his body or his mind in such an extreme way.  
  
"Vegeta!", Kami-sama said, "Your first stay in the room of space and time was six months long! It is remarkable! How on earth did you stay in there that long?!"  
  
"I'm not weak.", was his reply. His eyes were having trouble with the colors. He had to blink steadily, yet his vision still faded in and out.  
  
"I told you to be careful of white-blindness, Vegeta. You could have practically lost your sight.", Kami said.  
  
"No. I just need a mintute to adjust. I'll be fine. Like I said, I'm not weak."  
  
Kami let out a chuckle. "Ofcoarse your not weak. Have I ever once called you weak?"  
  
"No. I should be going now.", Vegeta said, He was extreemly anxious. He had to get off of this rock, and go see Bulma."  
  
"You've trained well."  
  
"I'm not finished training. I just need a break."  
  
"I understand.", Kami said with a smile.  
  
With that, Vegeta took off.  
  
"Bulma.", he said, as he approached her sleeping figure.  
  
She awoke. "Vegeta?" She looked at the clock. "What?! I've slept for twelve hours!"  
  
"Bulma.", he said again swallowing, "my whole six months of training has been nothing but peaceful slumber to you." He sat down next to her, "I'm glad."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Vegeta.", She said, confused, "What are you talking about."  
  
"I don't feel like explaining it in words.", he grabbed her hands, and looked into her eyes, and she understood everything. It was amazing that he had gone through six months of grueling training, while she slept peacefully in the wake of his self-vow.  
  
"Vegeta, you've trained so hard. You did it to protect me, didn't you?"  
  
He lowered his head shamefully. "Yes." He looked back at her, with pain, and desperation in his eyes, "It's been so long, so long without seeing you. You don't understand."  
  
And yet she did. She undrestood what he had gone through simply because she had looked into his eyes. He needed her. "Vegeta.", she said crying. She put out her arms to him. He embraced her to the point where it slightly hurt.  
  
He was trembling. He kissed her cheek, and out his hands in her messy hair, ripping some out. She let out a slight squeal. "I'm hurting you.", he said sadly, "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Don't worry about it." He relieced her. "Come on, Vegeta. Just kiss me."  
  
He put his hands to the sides of his head, and sighed. "What have I come too? I'll never be able to leave this planet again. I'm forever bound to you. I'm trapped because your alive, and yet killing you would only bring me more sorrow. A part of me wants to avoid you, and another part of me wants to be with you forever. I want to embrace you with all my heart, yet even the slight risk or hurting you makes me feel that I should never touch you again." He looked at her, and thought, 'I'm a broken man.' "What have you done to me! Why couldn't you have just stayed on your own damned planet, and left me alone. It's not my fault that Frieza is coming! It was my bond to you that made me say those words! I want to die, and yet I feel obligated to stay alive and fright for your safety!!! You have ruined me!!!"  
  
"I'm so sorry.", she said realizing that it was true.  
  
"Stop crying! Don't you realize that I also feel some of that pain. I have gone through so much more than you! How dare you cry in front of me!!!"  
  
"Vegeta, I'm sorry. I never realized until now exactly what I had done. I'm so sorry. I just wanted to explor another planet. I never knew that it would come to this." The tears were still sreaming down her face.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The fact that she was not fighting back troubled him. He felt all of her emotions so fully. He was being torn between her emotions and his. Why couldn't she just stop crying?! He clenched his fista, and gritted his teeth. "No, I'm sorry.", he said, "Now, please stop that crying!" He couldn't help but raise his voice again.  
  
"I can't. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She looked into his eyes again, and Vegeta understood. Not only was he feeling her emotions, she was feeling his, and was unable to handle it, then the emotion was reflected back to him, and vice-versa. It was never ending. He just had to calm down. He took a deep breath, and almost touched her back to calm her down, but decided against it. He was afraid of hurting her again. He must not be afraid. He must be calm. Only then would all this have a chance at ending.  
  
"Bulma. Bulma, calm down.", he said calmly, "Everything is going to be alright."  
  
Her moans slightly trifled, and he felt her emotional grip on him loosen. What they had was an all-out bond. He realized this now, but tried not to let it scare him. "Vegeta.", she said, I'm sorry. I just couldn't-"  
  
"Shh.", he said, "Just calm down. It's over.  
  
"Your going to leave again, aren't you?"  
  
"Soon, but I can't go back in that room just yet. Get dressed. I'll be wating in the living room so we can talk." He walked out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta wanted to talk?! Maybe she could save him after all.  
  
Bulma got dressed,then the doorbell rang. She waked over, and was face to face with Yamcha, who was dressed in a tuxedo. "Hay, Bulma, let's go out for breakfast."  
  
"Listen, I have other plans.  
  
"What?!", Yamcha said.  
  
"You should have given me more notice."  
  
"I told you I was coming over today, Bulma!"  
  
She had completely forgotten about that. How could that have been yesterday?! So much had happened. So much had changed. "A tux for breakfast?", she asked.  
  
"Bulma, stop changing the subject!"  
  
"Listen, Yamcha, we have to talk."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A cold chill swept across Yamcha's heart. This was it. "Bulma...", he said sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yamcha."  
  
He made it a point to be strong. "Goodbye.", was all he said.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma went back into the house to see Vegeta. She couldn't believe what she had just done. How could it come to this? She hoped that Yamcha wouldn't do anything drastic.  
  
"Bulma, you have just ended a long relationship for me.", Vegeta said, having read her mind.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Try not to be too sad. I can't stand it.", he said.  
  
She walked over, and sat down next to him. "Vegeta, just hold me."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you. I can't quite control my new power yet, but maybe someday I will be able to. Right now, I have to go train." She nodded. "For you, I will be gone for another twelve hours. Don't worry about me."  
  
"Goodbye.", she said.  
  
"Goodbye." 


	14. It Begins

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: Thankyou to Rissa of the Saiya-jin for the great review, and Vicy-chan for referring my story to her. I now have thirty-three reveiws. Thankyou to everyone.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Fourteen; It Begins  
  
Vegeta had been in the room for another three months. So much of his now almost twenty two years life, so many of his overall memories took place in that room. He had grown so used to being alone, that he feared he may have trouble getting used to being around people again when this was all over. He stretched. He had insisted that a window was installed on the door, and he often watched Kami-sama or Popo go by very slowly, sometimes being outside his window for hours, and once, when Popo cleaned, he was out there for weeks. He didn't fear them spying on him, because he was sure that any movement that he made would be way to fast for them to see.  
  
Vegeta now not only trained himself for strength, but for control. He would practice grabbing eggs, or glasses, or other fragile items that he was supplied with in order to get an idea of how hard he could squwees them. He estimated that it would take somewhere between the strength to break an egg and a glass to hurt bulma's arm, and more than both to break it. He was really learning.  
  
Plus, he was finding it increasingly easy to lift the wieghts Kami had left for him. He felt pride in his strength. It felt strange to him that through all this, no more than six hours had gone by since he'd seen Bulma. She would never understand unless they could change places for a year, and that would never happen. He shook off the need to talk to her, and returned to his trianing.  
  
"I'd say it's about time that I upgrade to a heavier shirt.", he said, going over to his closet, and finding the shirt that weighed fifty-thousand pounds. He wasn't this heavy on Planet Frieza. "I wish frieza were here with a scouter now.", he said smirking, "I probebly match him already.", honestly, he knew it wasn't true, but he was sure he'd be able to take down that pretty boy, Zarbon, atleast.  
  
Vegeta had mastered training in this place, and was in no danger of losing his mind. He decided to test this, and not come out for another year and three quarters. She had to be impressed at that.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been slightly over six hours since Vegeta flew off, which meant by Bulma's calculations, that he had already been training for about three more months. Oh, how could he do it? How could he stand being in there alone for so long? Well, he said that he would only spend twice that long in there, so she would see him in another six hours, or soo she thought...  
  
The six hours passed, and it was night...  
  
Twelve more hours passed, and he still hadn't returned...  
  
"Why aren't you back yet?", she said crying, "Where are you,...my...sweet prince." She cried for only a minute, then something somehow calmed her down, and she once again fell into peaceful, and much needed slumber.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta took his hands off the side of his head. For over six hours, he had felt her tears, then he thought, 'Don't cry! Everything wiil be ok.', as hard as he could, and it stopped. She was so fragile. It was tearing him apart that he was going to leave her alone like this for even one more day, and he had to be alone for almost another year. He could do it, and she would just have to take it.  
  
He looked at the two clocks. "I will be a legend.", he said to himself, "Frieza's got nothing on me." At the mention of the word legend, Vegeta suddenly thought of a myth of his Saiya-jin past; The Legendary Super-Saiya- jin. His father would often brag of his strength when he was a child, saying that he would be to be the first in a thousand years to reach this form. He chuckled at the high hopes he used to have, and at his respect for his father before Frieza had taken him. He wondered momentarily if a non- transformed Saiya-jin *could* beat Frieza, if his absolute limit would simply be too low to defeat the lizzard. Frieza had always known that no Saiya-jin could beat him, but was it the legendary transformation that he feared? Vegeta now had an actual goal.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Another year/day passed by...  
  
Vegeta looked at the clock. In the last month of his training, he had had to spare his food, so he was hungry. He had spent the last month practicing nothing but control. He was proud to say that he could throw an egg with all his might, fly to it, and catch it, slowing it down first with his bare hands, without breaking it. He would never hurt her again.  
  
Three, two, one...He flew out, and his vision went white. "Kami-sama!", he yelled.  
  
"Yes, Vegeta, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm blind."  
  
"Vegeta, calm down. Your not actually blind. Just calm down, and accept the colors. Close your eyes, then open them slowly, and expect the colors. Don't let them shock you."  
  
Vegeta did as Kami said, and a small patch of fussy vission returned. "I can still barely see."  
  
"I'm going to help you. Calm down. Don't push me away."  
  
"Alright.", he said.  
  
He felt Kami's hand go over his eyes, and the slight pressure within them slowly started to susbide. When his hand came off, Vegeta could see again, and Kami was breathing heavily and sweating. "There, Vegeta. The only hope for the planet can not be blind."  
  
"You can heal?!",Vegeta said, "I didn't know that dieties could heal."  
  
"Most can't, but the power is actually just something that comes from my Namekian past. I had to be born somewhere you know. Since I'm not catually very adept in the healing power that all Nameks somewhat have, I can only heal small injuries, and it takes nearly all of my energy to do so."  
  
"Thanyou.", Vegeta said reluctantly. He had rarely thanked anyone, but this person had saved his eyes.  
  
"Your welcome, ofcoarse. By the way, Vegeta, you were in there for two years. I believe that's a record. I feel the dramtic change in your power. Did you know that your far over twice as strong as you were the last time you saw me."  
  
"Are you serious?!", Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yes, Vegeta. I know that you want to leave now, and I won't keep you."  
  
Vegeta nodded, and sped toward Bulma's house.  
  
"Vegeta?...Vegeta!", she yelled, running toward him. He accepted her into his arms. "I thought you you were dead!", she said.  
  
"Oh, come on. If I had died, you would have felt it. I was in agony for six hours when you cried. It took me that long to calm you down. What was wrong?", he asked pushing her away, and looking into her eyes.  
  
"I...You said you would come back. You didn't. It's been so long."  
  
"*You* think it has been long. Bulma, from my point of view, it's been two years."  
  
"I can't even imagine." She jumped at him again, and he lifted her into his arms like he had so many years ago, and let his aura flare up around her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Vegeta, just-"  
  
"I know.", he cut her off, and put one hand behind her head, kissing her passionately. "You know.", he said, "Bonding isn't half bad."  
  
"What is-? Never mind.", she said, as she looked into his eyes, and understood everything. Over his two lonely years, he had become moe mature, and accepted his feelings. Plus, he had missed her. She could see it. "Vegeta, I love you."  
  
He didn't respond, but just kissed her again. His aura around her felt so good. It reminded her so much of the day that she thought she had lost him forever, except now she had him. He wouldn't leave her again. "What have Nappa and Raddits been up to?", he asked.  
  
"Mostly just eating me out of house and home."  
  
"Sounds like the Baka's.", he put her down.  
  
"Don't leave again, Vegeta. Stay with me for a while.", she said, grabbing his hand, and pulling.  
  
"Ofcoarse I'm not leaving yet. I have plentry of time to train. I need a break." He layed down on the couch, and rested his head in his hands.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, if your tired, I can show you to a good bed."  
  
"I'm not tired. I'm just hungry. Fetch me dinner, woman."  
  
She felt angry at him for a minute, then just smiled, and said mockingly, "Yes, your magesty." Somehow, this just seemed right. He loved her. Maybe he just had a strange way of showing it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: Hay, my rev iews just hit thirty-six. Thanks again. Oh, I'm not sure if Kami has healing powers. I just kinda made that up. Anyway, I hoped you liked it. I hope this chapter didn't get too mushy. I'll be getting to the good stuff soon. Well, see ya! *__^ 


	15. Training Ends

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: Hay! No one reveiwed chapter fourteen yet! I usually wait for some reviews before I start writing the next chapter, but I will anyway. Enjoy!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Fifteen; Training Ends  
  
Vegeta had already taken a good month off from training, and feared that he may be going soft. The woman was cold toward him now, and thier bond seemed to be weakening. What was he doing wrong? She called him rude, selfish, and uncaring. He didn't inderstand it. 'Well, no matter.', he thought, 'I should go train now.'  
  
"Vegeta!", Bulma said.  
  
"What is it, woman?", he said, not even looking at her.  
  
"Did you tell Nappa and Raddits that they could 'check out' my lab?!"  
  
"Yeah. They wouldn't get off my back. They said they were bored.", he replied.  
  
"They destroyed one-hundred-thousand dollars worth of experimental equipment!"  
  
"That's a lot, right?", he asked calmly.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is!"  
  
"Well, your rich, right? What's the big deal?"  
  
"You insensitive jerk! That isn't the point!"  
  
"Don't yell at me, Baka, yell at them!", Vegeta yelled.  
  
"What's happenning, Vegeta?", she said, sitting next to him on the couch, and beginning to cry, "We're arguing like an old bitter married couple."  
  
Unlike a month ago, he couldn't feel her tears, so he was able to reply in his normal way. "Bulma, there is no 'we'. Get off it. If you were so desperate for companionship, you never should have givin up on what's-his- name."  
  
"Yamcha?! You have some nerve to bring him into this! How dare you?!!! I ended a three year relationship with him for you!!! I broke his heart!!! I gave MY heart to you!!!" She was getting quite loud, but quieted down, "There has to be something between us. When you kissed me, it was...I can't even explain it, but you are everything to me now."  
  
"Stop talking about that! I was alone for two years, Bulma. Two years!!! Do you have any idea what that's like?! I was desperate for any kind of contact, even with a pale, blue-haired wench like you!" Oh, he knew he would regret those words.  
  
Her face showed pure rage for a second, and he braced himself for the loudest scream in the history of the universe, but it never came. The anger slipped away, and became true sorrow. Her lip quivered, and tears poured from her eyes. Was his oppinion really that important to her? "Vegeta, why?"  
  
"I'm sorry. You are an attractive woman."  
  
"I don't care about that. I mean why can't you just love me back?"  
  
"Bulma, listen. I've already explained this to you a million times. 'Love' is not a Saiya-jin emotion."  
  
"You good for nothing liar! Love is an emotion that can be felt my anyone. It has nothing to do with bolidy chemistry, or genetics. It's a bond of the soul!"  
  
That word haunted Vegeta. "What I felt that day was lust. Maybe what you felt was different, but I can feel no more than that."  
  
"You truely have no hope, do you? Feh", she said, sounding surprizingly Saiya-jin, "I should have known when you said that you never cried for your parents."  
  
"How dare you?!!!"  
  
"What?", she said, her voice oozing sarcasm, "You have no feelings. What do you care? You didn't love them. Why does it even matter if thier gone?"  
  
"You are calling me 'unfeeling'?! Listen to yourself, woman! If I was saying this to you-and that's only IF you'd gone through A THOUSANTH of what I've gone through-you'd be having a tantrum right now!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I really am.", she said, guilt in her eyes. Oh. no! He was beginning to feal it again!  
  
"Apology accepted. Just please calm down."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I have to-"  
  
"Go train again?", she finished for him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"One more kiss?", she asked.  
  
He knew he was blushing. He couldn't stand the thought. "Very well." He simply went to her, and gave her a genle kiss on the lips. "Don't worry. I will protect you from Frieza. Nothing will ever stop me, even an invincable enemy." He smirked. "Bye.", he said, in that Chikyuu-jin way. This made her smile.  
  
He fled off to the Time Chamber.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The months passed by, with Vegeta training a lot, but coming out constantly to see the world, so he would not go blind. By the time he had declared his training finished, Kami told him that his strenght was at least seven or eight times what it had been when he arrived on the planet. times what it had been when he came to Earth. Frieza was to arrive in one day. He was ready to fight.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Surprizingly, Bluma had no fears about the coming battle. No outward fears anyway. She knew that Vegeta was going to win, and yet she was slightly scared for some reason. 'Ofcoarse I'm scared.', she told herself with a smile, 'The battle for the planet is going to be tomarrow'.  
  
She kept smiling, as she remembered the last couple of months. She had found herself able toclose her eyes, and enter Vegeta's dreams for hours while he was training, then open them to find that seconds had passed. She loved him. He wouldn't say it, but he loved her back.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta sat under a tree in Bulma's back yard, just resting, and thinking, maybe even in mild meditation.  
  
"Hay, Vegeta.", he heared a voice say.  
  
"What now, Kakarot?", he said. He looked up, and saw a group of very strange creatures.  
  
"I have the whole gang here for the fight." He pointed to a triclops. "This is Tien." He pointed to some sort of bald midjit. "And this is Krillin.", then to a small mime-looking thing, "And Chiaotzu." He pointed to the human who's heart Bulma had shattered. "And Yamcha. We're all ready to pitch in."  
  
"No offense, Kakarot, but none of you really stand a chance."  
  
"Oh, but we could help a little, right?"  
  
"You could try, but I don't want you to blame me if you die.", he said.  
  
"Who's still in this?", Kakarot asked the croud.  
  
There were some uncertain murmers, but eventually everyone gave in to thier pride, and stated that they wouldn't give up.  
  
"Alright then. Tomarrow, when you feal the horrible power of the invincable tyrant of the universe, follow it.", he said, with a small chuckle.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The next day...  
  
Vegeta, who had learned to sense ki, felt it. This was it. The moment of truth. He flew toward the power, and was soon face to face with his enemy. He felt his stomach churn.  
  
"Vegeta. How nice to see you.", Frieza said sarcastically.  
  
"Turn on your scouter.", Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
From the Author: I told you I would get to the good stuff. I didn't brng Piccolo into it. I don't think Goku even met him yet. It's too bad. I like Piccolo. Well, anyway, please reveiw. Maybe not badgering you like this in the last chapter is what caused my lack of feedback. Bye. 


	16. Fight

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Sixteen; The Long-Awaited Fight  
  
"Ha ha ha!!!", Frieza said in his trademark way, "So, the little Saiya-jin has high hopes, does he?"  
  
"Turn on your scouter, Frieza.", Vegeta repeated with no less of a grin. He could sense right now that Frieza hadn't a chance against him.  
  
"Fine then, Vegeta. If it will make you so happy. I am, after all, a believer in last requests." Frieza pushed the button on the side of his scouter, and the numbers flew by. Vegeta knew what was coming next. Boom! The scouter exploded. "You infernal monky!", Frieza said, "You really think that impresses me?!"  
  
"No. I think it terrifies you.", Vegeta replied.  
  
"Think again, Monky-boy!" Frieza's fist clenched, and his aura flared. He was powering up.  
  
"That same old insult, Frieza? How long did you think that would hurt my feelings?" Vegeta flew at Frieza, and hit him on the jaw, watching with pleasure, and mild confusion as the all-powerful tyrant fell to the ground, and gripped his face. It must have been a long time since he'd felt real pain. Vegeta hadn't thought that it would be this easy. He had actually been looking foward to a good fight.  
  
"Vegeta, How-?!", Frieza said before Vegeta delivered him another punch to the stomach. "You coward.", he spit out.  
  
"What are you talking about?", Vegeta said, annoyed.  
  
"You are fighting me at your full power, and yet won't even let me transform."  
  
"Fine then. Transform. It doesn't matter. I'll still win."  
  
"You'll regret that.", Frieza said.  
  
At that, Frieza powered up again, and then transformed. He grew about two feet, and lost his armer. The power that Vegeta felt was stronger, but still not as strong as him. "Are you finished?", Vegeta asked.  
  
"Not quite."  
  
"Well that's all you get!" Vegeta lunged for him again, and kicked him back on the ground, then began a series of punches in his stomach as he layed on his back. He began feeling sickened at himself. This may have been the Saiya-jin way, but it just wasn't any fun. He wanted this to be longer. This may have been the last real fight he would ever have. He didn't want to waste it. He stopped punching. "If you feel that you should transform again, than do it. You will never have a chance.  
  
"Once again, bad choice." Frieza got up, and transformed again. This time it was hideous. His head became long, and his face distorded. His posture became hunched, and long spikes pertruded from his back. He was so disgusted at Frieza's phisical form, that he almost forgot to read the lizzards power level. 'Oh no!', he thought, reallizing that it was higher than his. "What do you think? Sporty?"  
  
"Disgusting.", Vegeta replied.  
  
"Oh, well, what does it matter. I never really cared much for vanity. That was always Zarbon's thing."  
  
"Leave your girlfriend out of this.", Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, you just never learn do you?", Frieza said, "I have had enough of your disrespect! You will bow to me like the underling you are!!!"  
  
"Never in a million years, Freiza.", Vegeta relpied, showing no fear.  
  
Frieza jumped toward Vegeta, and they locked hands. It wasn't long before Frieza was grinding Vegeta's face into the ground with his hand. It didn't really hurt. This planet had soft soil. What hurt was Frieza's grip on him, and the pain in his heart.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Vegeta.", Bulma said, sitting beside him in one of thier many dream meetings.  
  
"Yes?", he said softly.  
  
"When this is all over, you know; the training, the fighting, the distractions, will you...stay here on Earth with me?"  
  
He smiled at her. "You know, I'm a horrible person. I've killed billions, maybe even trillions."  
  
"I don't buy it.", she said, "And even if you did, it was all because of Frieza, right? The deaths are in his name, not yours."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"What's your answer?"  
  
"Sure. I couldn't leave. Something might happen to you."  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, I love you."  
  
He simply smiled back. He didn't want to tell her again that he couldn't love. Yet he also didn't want to lie, so he just kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Well?", she persisted.  
  
"I'll stay with you.", he said, "I'll never leave you. I promise."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
No! He couldn't leave her behind! Not to mention the fact that she actually would die if he didn't win. "No! I won't be defeated!", Vegeta yelled, pushing Frieza off. It was surprizingly easy. Did he get some kind of adrenaline rush? No. Frieza seemed to be thinking.  
  
"I heard an interesting myth once, Vegeta.", Frieza said, smiling, "I heard that when a warroir achieves a certain level of strength, he can, in the right sircunstances, read someone's mind."  
  
"So?!"  
  
"So, I think that I just got a glimps at your thoughts, and I know just the thing to make this fight more interesting."  
  
It couldn't be! It couldn't be the dream all over again! Vegeta was in mild disbelief, yet knew the truth. "No.", He said quietly, "I won't let you!!!"  
  
Frieza smiled, and began speeding toward capsule corp, leaving just enouph room so Vegeta could follow, but never catch him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: I have forty-five reviews now! Thank you so much everyone. I have read great stories from everyone who reveiewed mine. You are all great writers, and conciderate readers. Thankyou so much! 


	17. Revenge

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: It's almost four in the morning, but I had to continue. I hope you're happy.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter seventeen; A Warrior's Revenge  
  
Frieza landed on the ground outside capsule corp. Bulma sat on a deck, looking worried. 'Worried about me', he thought, in the split second before Bulma was able to realize what was going on. She screamed, and peirced his heart. This was the dream. Only one thing would be different...no wait, two; he would win, and Bulma would live on. He felt himself power up to unimaginable levels, feeling invincable, and knowing that he would win. Though he wasn't thinking clearly. Emotions both clouded, and enforced his natural fighting instincts. He flew toward his pray, all bonds temporarily pushed aside, and attacked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Goku watched the fight from the top of the lookout, with the aid of Kami-sama. He fely sick for some reason. He hardly ever got sick. "Kami-sama, I don't feel well." Ever since Kami-sama had picked he and his friends up to keep them safe, he had been feeling this way.  
  
"Do not worry Goku. It's just your bidies reaction to feeling these powers. Your not used to it. It's like someone who gets motion sickness the first time they ride a rollar-coaster. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah.", Goku said, "So, you really control this whole planet."  
  
"I wouldn't say that control is the best word. I think guard is better."  
  
Goku flinched as he felt one of thier powers rise, and remembered the situation. "He's going to kill Bulma. isn't he?"  
  
"Now, Goku, I'm not phycic. It does seem that way, though, and I'm sorry to say that she dying might just be the best hope for this planet right now."  
  
"Why?", Goku said, suddenly confused. He had thought that Kami-sama was nice.  
  
"Goku, I don't know if you understand the fight action of adrenline, or how romantic loss can triggir it in the most affective way."  
  
Kami-sama was using too many big words. "Can you explain it simpler?", Goku asked.  
  
"Tell no one that I told you this."  
  
Goku nodded.  
  
"Is there anyone that you love right now Goku? Someone you might want to marry someday?"  
  
"Well, there's this one girl named Chi-chi. I almost married her one day a couple of years ago. She said she loved me. I love her back, I guess."  
  
"Love her to the point where youy would give your life for hers if it ever came down to it?"  
  
"Sure. In a second."  
  
"What if she died?", Kami-sama asked.  
  
"I would be really sad, and angry." Goku didn't like these questions.  
  
"What of the person who killed her?"  
  
"I'm embarressed to say it, but I think that I would kill him. Nothing would stop me. I would be invincable."  
  
"All of this said, what do you think would happen if Vegeta loved Bulma, and Bulma was killied by Frieza."  
  
"Well I think-", Goku began, before realizing that this was what Kami-sama wanted to tell him, "You can't be serious! Vegeta?! Love?!"  
  
"Sh!", Kami said, "If the others hear, they will...well let's just say that they shouldn't know. You shouldn't even know."  
  
Goku nodded, and continued watching the fight woth a renewed respect for Vegeta.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta punched harder and harder, using powers no Saiya-jin had ever used before.   
  
"You've managed to match me in my third form, Vegeta. I dare say that's remarkable."  
  
"What..do..you..mean..third?!", Vegeta said through punches, "Don't you mean last?!"  
  
"Why, no. Ofcoarse not. If that were true, I would be matched with a Saiya-jin right now, and that will simply never happen."  
  
"Shut up!!!" Frieza fired a ki-blast at his head, which he easily dodged. "Missed me.", he said, before realizing the truth. The blast was headed strait fir Bulma. He had the smallest fraction of a milli-second to react now, and time seemed to slow down. The blast was too close for him to jump in the way of, and if he tried to block it with his hand now, the energy that still made it past would surely insinerate her. One solution; push her out of the way. He few up beside her, and shuved her, taking the blast, then the moment of slow time was over.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma felt ribs snap, and lungs collaps, as the metallic tast of blood immediately filled her mouth. She was not unconcius, but in a world of pain that she had yet to imagine, and her lunged to damageed to scream.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Goku couldn't take it. He ignored the screams of Kami-sama and Popo, and flew to Bulma's aid. He cared too much for bulma to let her die. He flew to her side. She was soaked with blood which was coming out of her mouth. "Bulma.", he whispered, wishing that he could be strong, but knowing that he was both crying and shivering. Pain filled her eyes. "No!", he yelled. He relized that there might still bea chance that a human hospital could save her.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta heard a scream, and turned to see Kakarot crying over a blood drenched Bulma. He abondonned his fight with Frieza, and went to her side across from Kakarot. Frieza did not seem to be following him.  
  
'Vegeta, it hurts.', she thought to him, through thier bond.  
  
'I know.', he responded, clutching his heart, 'Beleive me, I know.'  
  
'Am I going to die?', she asked him.  
  
'I don't know. A Saiya-jin could probebly survive this.' He shuddered.  
  
'I'm not a Saiya-jin.', she thought to him.  
  
He felt a tear run down his face, and felt her happiness at this. 'I'm sorry, Bulma. I was so stupid to push you like that. Please don't leave me!', he thought hard now, the comparison of screaming.  
  
'This is the dream, Vegeta. Just like in the dream you gained her soul. I died. I never saw the end.'  
  
He didn't want to let her know the end, so he increased his mental barriers in that part of his mind. 'It was only a dream. I will win, Bulma.', he thought, 'And Kakarot will take you to get healed.'  
  
'Goodbye.', she thought.  
  
'No!' He would not except it.  
  
'I love you.'  
  
Vegeta sensed her slipping away, and knew that he had just one more second to respond. 'I-', he said, as a ki blast headed for them. Vegeta, who was in a mild state of shock had not blocked it. He looked down. Bulma was dead, incinerated, and Kakarot was bloody, but still awake. She was dead.  
  
He turned to Frieza, shivering, and shocked. He got up, and felt his power flare. By the time he turned around, frieza was in yet another form. No taller, but smooth, and horribly powerful, then Frieza's muscles grew, and that power increased to knew, and unforseen levels, yet he wasn't afraid anymore.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Goku watched as Vegeta's face went completely strait, free of all emotion, and his hair turned yellow. The emotion returns to Vegeta's face then, and he screamed as his muscles became broad, he grew a few inches, and his hair formed into more tusks. That feeling of nausia overcame Goku, and he vomitted on the ground.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta was indeed back in the dream, only now he was he one who would Frieza to the ground. "Die, Frieza!!!", he yelled, as he flew toward the one he hated, in an attempt to finish him off one, amd for all. He inflicted a punch on Frieza's side that broke his arm, and ribs alike. Frieza plummetted to the ground. He flew down, and grabbed the tyrant by the neck, ringing it hard. With one final ki blast he incinerated Frieza, wiped him off the face of the universe. "Who's the underling now?!!!", he screamed at the slight mist that surrounded him.   
  
He floated to the ground, with a smirk on his face. It slowly left him, as he remembered that this was a nightmare, and he was never going to wake up.  
  
He fell to his knees, bfore the started Kakarot, powering down, tears pouring from his eyes "Why?!!!", he sceamed. He clutched his heart again. Sure the bond was painful, but there was something else. Something deeper that extended past his Saiya-jin list of emotions.  
  
'I love you.', he thought to the vacant peice of land where Frieza had destroyed her physical form. He felt no response. It was too late now. He had already missed his thousand chances to say it.   
  
The all-powerful Vegeta felt to weak to walk. An earthling could probebly take him out with a hand gun right now with the current condition of his ki shield.  
  
"Vegeta.", Kakarot said calmly, and simpithetically. He began to aim a small ki blast at Kakarot, just enouph to kill him, but withdrew. "Vegeta, here on earth, no eno is gone forever when they die in a fight."  
  
"I don't want to hear about your earth religions, Kakarot! I didn't see any spirits up on Kami-sama's lookout!" He looked back at the ground. 'She's gone, and I never told her the truth. She died thinking that I was too cold to love her'. He rubbed his hands on his eyes, and found that they were still getting wetter. He looked down at the tears on the scorch mark that was his Bulma. 'But that's all you ereally ever wanted, isn't it? For me to feel. You always knew.' He got up, and turned back one more time. 'Goodbye.'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author:This is not the last chapter. I'm going to write one more, so don't forget to check for it. Thanks again for all of the reviews. It's five-thirty in the morning right now, and I haven't gone to bed yet, yet I might still write more. See ya. 


	18. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is owned by the absolute genious Akira Toryama. I do not own these characters, or make any prophet what-so-ever off of this story. I write it out of respect for Akira, and his wonderful characters.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: This is the last chapter of this story, but I think I might eventually write e sequel to it as soon as I get some inspiration to. Anyway, try to review all the chapters please. Thanks.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Epilogue  
  
Vegeta borded the Earth ship that would take him to planet Frieza, which would soon be renamed. He coulnd't stay on earth. It held too many memories for him now, and when he got to his new planet, he would quickly desroy this ship.   
  
He ignored the strange looks that Nappa and Raddits were giving him because of his red eyes, and tear drenched face. What did it matter anyway? If they told anyone, they knew they would be killed. Not that pride mattered as much as it once had, either. The only thing that had ever truely mattered to Vegeta was already gone.  
  
He momentarily concidered what to do. He could either ravage or control the universe now. He could live another hundred and twenty years, or he could kill himself, and end all the pain.   
  
He exhaled a shivering breat, fully aware that Nappa and Raddits were watching, and cried just a littrle more. Bulma had been wrong. No amount of tears could ever wash away the pain he felt right now. He felt his soul harden once again, now colder and more damaged than ever before. Bulma had wanted him to feel. but he couldn't take it anymore. He put his mental barriors back up, but it didn't matter. He was a broken man.  
  
The ship started, and he felt the liftoff. It didn't scare him anymore. He looked out the window at the small blue orb that was dissapearing fast, and said, not quite loud enough for the others to hear, "Goodbye, Bulma. I love you."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From The Author: Just so everyone's clear, that was ultra-Super-Sayian, not Super-Saiyan 2. I'm sorry that it was so sad, but that's why it said romance/tragety. I had this planned from the beggining. Eventually, I might write a sequel, but first I have that one-shot about Picillo, and I should really spend some time typing my real book for a while. Well, once again, please review all of the chapters. I want to get to atleat fifty reviews with this story before it is sent to the deep reaches of dbz-v/b-romance along with all of the other long-forgotten tales. Thanks to everyone who supported me. You were all great! Bye! 


	19. I, The Demon

From The Author: Wow. I can't belive that I'm updating my _first_ story this late in the game, but I just got this perfect idea for this poem at the end. It fit's wonderfully with the conclusion of the story! Some of the beats are a little off, but it is my first finished fanfiction poem, so I still like it. I hope you do to. I just wish I had thought of it five months ago when I finished this story. I can only think of two of my old readers who will actually read this. I guess some of you might come back, or see it on the top, but I doupt it. If you do, thankyou! Well here it goes!  
  
Oh, and by the way, welcome to the first html formatted chapter of "Forbidden Memories". I didn't know basic coding when I wrote it.  
  
**************  
  


**I, The Demon**

  
  
Where are you now, my violet muse?  
Oh, what a horrid thing to lose!  
  
He took my family, and my race,  
Then robbed me of your lovely face.   
  
Of coarse, he's not the one to blame.  
It's I who bear that awful shame.   
  
There must have been another way.  
Perhaps you would have been okay!   
  
But no, I have secured my choice.  
Though hating him, obeyed his voice.  
  
Became like him, or maybe worse.  
I was a walking, breathing curse.  
  
A heartless curse, devoid of love,  
Much less for you, pure as a dove.   
  
You'll never know the way I felt,   
The way you caused my heart to melt.   
  
You'll never know of all those tears,  
Those Torrents kept inside for years.  
  
You saw one tear, knew I could feel,   
But did you know I'd never heal?  
  
Do you know what I'm going through?  
Your not just dead, but I killed you.  
  
No, my love, now that your dead,   
I plead for truth in what you said.  
  
That after death, true life begins,   
It's outlook based upon your sins.  
  
So where are you, in that case?  
I'm sure your in a happy place.  
  
So, do you know?...No. Where you are  
You'll sleep on clouds, and ride a star.  
  
You'll be a goddess, I am sure.  
Above the cosmos, you will soar.  
  
A deity of beauty, grace.  
A flash of aqua hair and lace.   
  
That I'm your killer is unnerving.  
I took a life so worth preserving.  
  
I deserve this pain times ten,   
And then to feel it all again.   
  
And as I die, still in your spell,   
I'll gladly take this pain to hell.  
  
But you are happy, this I know.  
Your karma simply won't bring woe.  
  
And I'll remember, as I burn,   
The happiness you've come to earn.  
  
But I'll remember through and through  
To never feel too good for you,  
  
Remember what I'm down there for.  
I cannot feel joy anymore.  
  
But you, my angel, you are free.  
I, the demon, slayth thee. 


End file.
